


Insta-Pining

by tiredgaykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Just for Keith, Lance is a Matchmaker, M/M, Mutual Pining, also not really, cosplayer au, maybe a little, not really - Freeform, post college AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: Keith's been a long time fan of blacklionxxx, a cosplayer called Shiro who had a penchant for posting great, lewd photos that had gained him popularity. Keith was happy living behind his phone screen and liking all of Shiro's photos, believing the guy lived far, far away and he'd never actually have to face the guy in person. That is, until his first day working at a fabrics store and finding out Shiro is frequent customer.





	Insta-Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



Keith was trying to place a heavy box on a top shelf in their inventory room, when Lance came barging in.

  
“Keith,” Lance’s annoying sing song voice came from behind him, “Your boy’s here, requesting your assistance!”

  
Keith’s eyes widened and turned to look at Lance over his shoulder. At the same time his grip on the heavy box he held slipped from his grasp and tumbled out onto the floor, rolls of ribbon rolling out in all directions from the floor. For a moment the inventory room was silent before Lance let out a snort.

  
Keith shot a glare at his coworker and friend (though he often questioned that second title), who was trying to hold back his obnoxious laughter standing in the doorway. For a moment all Keith thought about was how great it would be to get his hands around Lance’s skinny, little neck, when the voice of reason in the back of his head kicked in.

  
_If you kill him you won’t get that raise Lotor agreed to. And Shiro is here!_

  
Keith closed his eyes and let out a long breath, instead choosing to focus on that last part. The important part.

  
“I’ll go help him,” Keith walked past Lance who dodged him and not-so-subtly flinched in fear, much to Keith’s petty pleasure, “You, on the other. Fix that.”

  
Keith pointed to the box on the floor.

  
“Aw, come on,” Lance groaned, “You were the one who-”

  
Keith shut the heavy door in Lance’s face. That made him feel better, too.

  
He took another deep breath, fixing his obnoxiously red, uniform polo shirt (of all the things he had to wear in front of Shiro, ugh) and smoothing back the ponytail his irritating manager Lotor insisted he wore (“Otherwise you look like that one kid from high school who never got the notice that emo died,” he sneered). He walked in small steps due to the nervousness gathering under his skin, but also a hurried pace in his excitement to see him again.

  
He arrived to the fabrics aisle, looking around for the familiar man. No one seemed to be there, though. God, if Lance was playing another damn trick on him-

  
“Oh, Keith! There you are!”

And there you are- oh my god what are you wearing are you actually trying to murder me holy shit-

Keith turned and right behind him was Shiro, currently dressed to kill literally anyone was at least kind of into guys. His black jeans were heavily ripped, pale, muscular thighs showing through the tight holes. The tight, white tank top was practically see through, and Keith silently thanked the heavens that Shiro had decided to wear a denim jacket over it, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been able to stand comfortably without it being a very awkward situation. He also wore his typical black gloves, Keith figured he must just be one of the those people who got cold easily.

Keith had known of Shiro for years, even if Shiro had only known Keith for a few months. A lot of people in the anime and gaming community were familiar with the work of the incredible cosplayer. Shiro had top notch costume designing skills and was always posting great photos on his social media, most of the time very lewd photos. Which was one of the reasons his popularity boomed immensely. It was Pidge who had shown him pictures of Shiro back in their early days of rooming together in a cramped dorm, Keith peering curiously over her shoulder as she brought up his page.

All it took was for him to see Shiro in thin, black briefs with tattoos painted on his skin like the character he was portraying, biting his lip and leaning so damn invitingly across a bed for Keith to become absolutely hooked. His black undercut hair with his fluff of white hair, the mysterious scar that laid across his nose. Shiro was unique and some people could be harsh because of that, but that never stopped Keith from seeing Shiro as a beautiful human being. He’d signed up that night to be an online patron, paying monthly payments of $50 every month to get the latest -and the most lewd- photos of the guy. He’d gushed about him to Lance even, who while finding Shiro attractive told him he felt like Shiro was almost ‘too ripped’ and the scar was ‘off-putting’.

Lance was fucking stupid.

Keith had been happy watching from a far through his little cellphone window, satisfied believing Shiro lived miles and miles away and he’d never have to see this beautiful, incredible and way out of his league man in his lifetime. So he was a little more than just shocked the day Shiro came rolling in the first day of his job at Galra Craft Supplies.  
Keith remembers seeing Shiro’s little pout looking between his phone and the bolts of fabric with confusion, until his eyes landed on Keith. Shiro smiling at him for the first time? Keith’s pretty sure it’s been carved in stone into his brain.

_That’s fucking gay, dude_ , said a voice in the back of his head that distantly sounded like Lance’s jeering.

_Yes, yes it fucking was._

“How’s it been?” Shiro asked while patting him strongly on the back, “It’s been dead season for conventions, haven’t been in here in awhile.”

“Well Judith from the knitting club was just on my ass the other day about her late order of Luscious Lemons yarn, and that’s pretty much the most action that’s happened in weeks.”

Shiro laughed at that, and even though Keith wasn’t trying to be funny he didn’t really care much if he got to see Shiro’s eyes crinkle at the corners and his soft smile turn into a huge grin.

“Well I need some help with this one,” Shiro showed him his phone, a picture of some anime superhero guy with spiky blonde hair.

Keith spent a good hour with Shiro, going over which fabrics would come off the best for the making of the pants and the weird green belt that wrapped around his thighs. Shiro was strangely picky today, if he had been any other customer Keith probably would’ve tired of them and handed them off to his manager to handle. But Keith loved getting to joke and talk with Shiro, and the only thing waiting for Keith after he left was more stocking with Lance in the backroom. That can definitely wait.

After they had picked the fabrics, Keith brought them to the counter in the back of the store where he could cut them. It was a quiet day, mostly just a few old women and some artists looking for supplies, which meant he could take all the time he wanted and draw out Shiro’s stay.

“So, where you going for this one?” Keith asked, hoping that wasn’t a weird question to ask.

“Going to Florida, actually,” Shiro said, leaning across the counter and onto his biceps, “Have some friends down there wanting to do some photo shoots too.”

“Damn, that sounds nice, better than the snow out here,” Keith said, focusing on the cutting of the fabric, “You should show me photos.”

Shiro didn’t respond for a moment, and when Keith looked up Shiro looked wide eyed and a bit flushed. Shit, was that too creepy? Only then did he remember that Shiro rarely did safe for work shots when cosplaying. Something Shiro did not know that Keith knew.

_Oops._

“I mean, only if you want to,” Keith added quickly, “It just looks like it’ll look good on y- I mean it’ll look good in general. And on you. But just in general, too.”

Keith was socially tone deaf but he could tell he was majorly blowing it right now.

“Yeah, no, I hear you,” Shiro added to straightening up at the counter, a look in his eye Keith couldn’t place while he avoided eye contact, “And yeah, I’ll, um, I’ll bring in photos too.”

Keith finally finished rolling up the fabric and handing it off to Shiro, reaching for the coupon that they were supposed to give with every purchase when his phone went off in his pocket. He fished for it and rolled his eyes at the text.

 

**Lance *shit emoji***

_Damn over an hour on the visit this time? Missing your lunch time for this dude? You need an ice pack for that boner you’re def trying to hide?_

Keith scoffed and cleared the message, setting the phone down on the counter before reaching below again for the coupon. Much to his ever growing annoyance, it appeared Lotor didn’t restock before leaving yesterday. God, he hated his co-workers.

“One second, I’ll be right back,” Keith said, Shiro giving him a small thumbs up before he disappeared to their back room where the office supplies were kept.

When Keith returned, he could tell something was off, though wasn’t sure what. Shiro had another look in his eye Keith wasn’t able to pinpoint, looking down at the counter like he was in deep, deep thought.

“Here ya go,” Keith handed him the flyer, seeming to break Shiro from the trace who smiled maybe a bit too widely.

“Thanks, I appreciate the help,” Shiro picked up the bag of fabrics and the coupon, and right as he was about to turn away, he paused.

Shiro turned back around to Keith, standing there for a moment just looking at him. Keith’s insides were doing flips.

“Was there something else?” Keith asked, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

Finally Shiro seemed to relax a bit, and smile normally.

“No, nevermind,” Shiro’s eyes were soft, “Later, Keith.”

Shiro left quickly, Keith letting himself watch as the man checked out and left the store. He sighed, wondering what Shiro had wanted to say, when his phone buzzed on the counter. Keith picked it up, and his eyes widened in horror.

 

**3 minutes ago**

**Instagram** : Have you seen **blacklionxxx** ’s newest post? Swipe to see!

 

** 1 minute ago **

**Lance *shit emoji***  
_Damn dude the way you look at him. You’re such a fucking fanboy._

 

Shiro had seen Lance’s message.

And had seen that Keith followed him on Instagram.

Keith let out a pained groan, letting his head fall to the counter and wishing he could roll into a ball and sink into the grimy, floor tiles. Keith had never felt more embarrassed, knowing he just blew his chances with the guy he’d been chasing after for years.

 

“Are you seriously blaming this on me?” Lance shrieked over the heavy bass of whatever reggaeton song was currently being blasted through his car’s speakers, “You were the one who left your phone out in the open, man! That is literally begging someone to take a look at your notifs.”

“No it’s not!” Keith ran his hands through his hair in frustration, finally loose and free from the confines of his work ponytail, “I accidentally set it down and you were obviously watching us, you knew he was there!”

“I didn’t realize your phone was there, man,” Lance grumbled, “And besides this isn’t a bad situation. It’s better than you jacking off to his insta photos every night. Now he knows and you had to have seen that look in his eyes.”

“You mean the look of a guy freaked out by the fact the fabrics store guy follows his NSFW insta?” Keith whined.

Lance looked at him like he’d grown a third head, before sighing. “Whatever you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance flipped on his blinker to turn into the gas station they were stopping at. The grey, winter sky was already dark since they had the closing shift at work, which consisted of Keith marinating in his misery while counting stock on the sewing thread. After the shift Lance offered to smoke him out in pity, which Keith accepted while also deciding the entire incident was Lance’s fault.

Which he didn’t think, actually. He just hated thinking about how he had ruined his chances with one of the hottest and sweetest guys alive, and now said guy thinks he’s a horny, obsessed fanboy.

God, he really needed to relax right now.

“I’ll go buy the swishers and munchies,” Keith sighed as Lance parked the car in front of the gas pump, grabbing two twenties from his wallet before hopping out of the car.

“Oh! Get the grape ones!” Lance exclaimed, “And don’t forget the larger bag of Hot Cheetos this time!”

Keith couldn’t even find it in him to roll his eyes at Lance’s childlike excitement and just walked into the store.

He nodded to the cashier before heading to the chips aisle, snatching the Hot Cheetos bags and heading to the back wall where the drinks were. He was standing there for a moment, trying to remember if it was Diet Pepsi or Diet Coke Lance drank, when he heard a small cough from behind him.

“Keith?”

Keith’s blood ran cold hearing Shiro’s voice behind him. He turned to see Shiro still dressed in his earlier attire, a large pack of Corona in his hands. A part of him was dying on the inside and telling him to leave now, another part was really thankful he ditched the red, work polo for his camo jacket and tee from the last anime convention he attended. At least he didn’t look like as much of a loser. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his heartbeat.

“Shiro, hi,” Keith’s voice was uncomfortably high-pitched, Keith coughed it off before trying again, “I, uh. I didn’t know you hang around this side of town.”

Shiro gave him a confused look.

“Really?” He questioned, “I mean, I’m always in the store, and this place is only a few blocks away.”

_Right, my bad. Sorry I’m too distracted by the fact you know I’m a fucking fanboy._

“Right,” Keith breathed out, turning back to the glass doors and pulled out the first thing he could get his hands on and trying to exit the awkward situation, “I, uh, have a friend waiting I should go-”

“Wait,” Shiro gently grabbed Keith’s wrist as he was trying to pull away from him, “Can we talk real quick?”

Keith felt his heart stutter a second, worry dripping into his veins. But Keith wasn’t one to run away. Especially not from Shiro.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Keith hoped his voice was light enough to feign like he didn’t know what Shiro was about to bring up.

“I noticed, um,” Shiro sat down the case of beers and avoided looking into Keith’s eyes, “You found me. On Instagram. My, uh. Cosplay account.”

And there it was. Out in the open. Keith felt himself shrink into his body.

“Yeah, I follow you,” Keith said, not knowing what else to say except the blaring obvious.

“I just,” Shiro paused for a moment before taking a long breath, “I just hope you weren’t weirded out by it or anything. I know it’s not, well, a traditional side job. Some people find it a bit much. And well, I just really like hanging around you actually. I wouldn’t want you to feel weird around me."

Keith felt like his heart had stuttered for a moment, taken by surprise at Shiro’s words.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked, Shiro giving him a look of confusion, "Aren't you weirded out that I've been following you? And I didn't say anything, and I’ve been following you for like, such a long time. Like I’m even a patron and get _those_ photos. And then Lance's message-"

"Whoa, whoa," Shiro put his hands up for him to slow down, “You’re a patron too?”

A brutal blush was crawling up Keith’s cheeks. He could feel it. Shiro’s surprised look turned to something else, a smile that no longer looked so innocent, resembling ones Keith had seen in Shiro’s photos before.

Keith felt the heat beginning to roll over his skin again as Shiro moved in closer to him.

“I take it as pretty high flattery, actually, that you’re a patron of mine,” Shiro’s words rolled over him deep and slowly, making Keith’s knees weak.

“Oh,” Keith worked to gain back his self dignity and tried to mimic a smirk back at the tall man, “That’s good to know.”

Shiro lifted an arm and let his gloved fingers brush the smooth fabric of Keith’s jacket, sending electricity down his arm where his fingers ghosted.

"Also well, Lance's text," Shiro chuckled, “I was surprised yes but I’ve been visiting your store so often just to get to see you. My followers noticed my sudden uptake in more cosplays, too. You might as well call me your fanboy.”

The wording and Shiro's subtle blush did something to Keith to make him shiver, but Keith just laughed it off in an attempt to not look as desperate for the other man as he was feeling.

"So," Keith sighed and finally felt a weight coming off his shoulders, "I guess we are good then, huh?”

Shiro nodded, still not moving away from his close proximity to Keith. "Yeah, Real good."

Keith probably could've stayed in that little gas station store for hours talking and bantering some more with Shiro, but he felt his phone go off in his pocket and he didn’t even have to pick it up to know it was Lance.

“Uh, sorry,” Keith apologized, pulling his phone out and waving it, “Lance actually is outside waiting for me.”

“Ah, I see,” Shiro looked a bit down to see Keith go, but walked him up to the cashier.

“What are you doing with all that beer anyways?” Keith asked while handing over his card, motioning back to the 64 pack in Shiro’s hands.

“Party at my friend’s house,” Shiro said, before looking up at Keith with happy eyes, “You should come, if you want, that is. Starts at 9 tonight.”

“Sounds cool,” Keith picked up the bag from the counter and shot Shiro one more confident smirk, “I’ll be there.”

Shiro smiled back and set down the Corona, pulling out his phone.

“Your number?”

 

“Dude, you took forever,” Lance groaned, reaching into the bag as Keith got into the car, still feeling like he was floating, “Hey! Did you seriously get me a _regular_ Coke? I’m dieting, man.”

“You are about to pig out on a bag of Hot Cheetos,” Keith pointed out, “That is not a diet.”

“Pendejo,” Lance mumbled starting up the car, J Balvin starting up again as they pulled out of the gas station. Keith’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

**(XXX) XXX-3990**

_23 Garrison Ave. Can’t wait to see you there :)_

“Oh, yeah,” Keith couldn’t help smiling again, “We’re going to a party later.”

Lance perked up at the mention of a party.

“Seriously? Sweet,” Lance was already elbow deep in the bag of Hot Cheetos, “Who’s is it?”

"Don't know. Rolo texted me about it."

Keith didn’t feel like telling him just yet. He wanted to see how things played out that night, so he just leaned back and started to unwrap the grape flavored swisher, flashes of white and grey snow passing them as Lance drove down the open road. Keith paused for a moment and texted back to Shiro.

_I can’t, either. See you soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Elliott for being such an amazing and understanding guy and also a really fun person to write for! Don't forget to like and comment if you enjoyed, it's very appreciated. Also considering writing a part two with NSFW, but we'll see. (￣ω￣)


End file.
